Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is a character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. He is unique, distinct among the cast for his charm and gaiety. Unlike in most Donkey Kong games and Mario spinoffs, where Diddy Kong has a cartoonish voice, Smash Wars has him using a high-pitched chimpanzee-like voice. He is also the first newcomer from the Donkey Kong universe since the original game, much like Lucas' appearance from the Earthbound universe. Attributes Diddy Kong is a quick, lightweight character. He is capable of wall clinging and crawling. Diddy Kong has a sliding DACUS, which racks up a lot of damage. Many of his attacks have good speed and have decent power to back them. His killing power is low due to low amount of killers and general weakness of his smashes, which Stales very quickly if he uses them too much for racking damage. This forces a reliance on meteor smashes for early kills. Diddy also has two projectiles- his Peanut Popgun and banana peels. Banana peels in particular hinder the foe's maneuverability and also create a glide toss option. His Banana Peels are great with his moveset, allowing him to get lots of true combos to rack damage quickly in compensation of his low KO power because it makes the opponent trip. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Slaps twice, then turns around and kicks with one foot and keeps it raised. Repeatedly hits by lashing his tail out for damage. *Dash Attack - Does a cartwheel spin, resembling the one from the Donkey Kong Country games. A great move due to having almost absolutely no ending lag and combines well with his up smash. Low knockback (9%) *Strong Side - Places both arms together above his head. Stands on one foot, leaning to the side and punching with both fists together above his head (9%; 11% if he hits with the tip). *Strong Up - Swats in the air above him with a slap and looks similar to an uppercut. Quick, and can combine with other attacks. This can be used to juggle at low percents, and KO at very high percents. Has higher knockback than his Up Smash. (7%). *Strong Down- While crouching, slaps forward. His hands appear to grow for the duration of this attack. Combos well into more down tilts and even a down smash. Extremely useful for racking up damage at early percents. (7%). Smash *Side Smash - Spins, slapping forward twice. The first hit has no knockback; the second has below average knockback. First hit does (5%), and second hit does (13%) a total of (18%) uncharged (25%) fully charged. The first hit can be smash Directional Influenced upward out of the 2nd hit though. *Up Smash - Hops a little and does a sort of cartwheel, hitting three times with extremely low knockback. First two hits do (5%) uncharged, (7%) fully charged, and the last hit does (6%), (8%) fully charged for a total of (16%) uncharged and (22%) fully charged. Fills in combos. *Down Smash - Performs a sweeping kick. When hitting with the front does (16%) uncharged (22%) fully charged, when hitting with the back does (12%) uncharged (18%) fully charged. It has less knockback than his Forward Smash, but it's still his most reliable smash. Other *Ledge Attack - Spinning tail slap.(8%). *100% Ledge Attack - Short kick.(10%). *Floor Attack - Gets up and punches on both sides. Short range. 6% damage. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Sticks out hands and feet and spins. Only hits once with decent knockback, making it a sex kick. Looks similar to his dash attack.(6%). *Forward Aerial - Kicks both feet forward. Good knockback. (14%). *Back Aerial - Sticks leg out and spins it behind him. His fastest aerial. (9%). *Up Aerial - Overhead Flip Kick. Decent knockback, fairly fast.(11%). *Down Aerial - Punches both arms down, meteor smashing powerfully as soon as it connects.(12%) Grabs and Throws *Pummel - Headbutts them, angled from the side of his body.(2%). *Forward Throw - Tosses opponent forward.(11%). Strongest throw. *Back Throw - Tosses opponent backward.(10%). *Up Throw - Throws opponent up and kicks them.(9%). *Down Throw - Performs a leap-frog-like maneuver and chucks the opponent underneath him. Has fair backwards knockback.(9%). Special Moves On-screen appearance *Breaks out of a DK barrel and claps his hands above him. Taunts *Up: Throws his hat into the air, which lands on his head. This is actually his victory pose from DKC, after he defeats a boss or wins in a bonus room. *Side: Does a playful fighter's stance and cackles threateningly showing his teeth. *Down: Claps his hands four times, changing feet as he does so. Idle Poses *Looks around and briefly twitches. (a reference to Donkey Kong Country) *Jumps in place. *Scratches his rear and shakes his fur. Victory Poses *Does a little dance and claps his feet while standing on one hand. *Shoots the camera lens with his Peanut Popgun. *Spins around with his Rocketbarrel Boost and dances a Russian folk dance. Diddycide A strategy used with Diddy Kong's Monkey Flip move is preferred for large fighters (DK, Bowser, Ganondorf,etc.), but can be used on any if used right. When an opponent is to the left or the right of the stage, and are trying to recover, use the Monkey Flip to grab on to them, and stay still, until you break away, or you get too close to off screen. Rocketbarrel back to the ledge, while your opponent is fighting an almost hopeless battle trying to get back on stage. Basically this strategy forces the opponent to the bottom of the screen, thus killing them if they do not recover. Variations include after you break away jump on the enemy's head, or meteor smash them with dair or Rocketbarrel. This will probably end in a KO if used right, and can kill very early on in the match. Diddy Humping can also be used to block Snake's recovery - if this technique is used on Snake mid-Cypher and Diddy Kong lets go, it will count as a grab release and Snake will be unable to use Cypher, and he will also be too close to the blast line to rely on his C4 jump. This can also be used on Sonic's spring. Matchups Coming soon Role in Rise of an Unleashed Army Coming soon Trivia *Along with Pokémon Trainer, Ice Climbers, and Jigglypuff, Diddy Kong is one of the only characters to have a unique "Defeated/No Contest" pose different from the traditional hand clapping, with him having hat removed, shaking his head while scratching it, facing away from screen. This pose is a reference to the one he makes in the Donkey Kong Country games after losing a life. Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong universe